Frozen in place
by DarkMuse01
Summary: Having a secret relationship can be a difficult thing for someone. But for Percy Weasley it is the main reason, he can't move on with his life. Is there any way out of this mess? Warnings:Slash, MxM, AU, Non-Magical
1. Chapter 1

Frozen in place

Chapter 1

"Strip." the cold voice ordered him. No greeting, no kiss hello just a clear demand was the usual start of their meetings. Percy should have been used to this by now but it still made him feel uncomfortable.

"Didn't you hear me, pet? I said strip!"

The red head obeyed quietly and started undressing.

"Not so fast. Do it slower. Make me enjoy it."

Percy stopped his movements for a moment and then his hands reached for the buttons of his blue shirt. He freed them from their little prisons one at a time, moving his hips to the beat of the non- existent music. When he finally took off his shirt, he began unzipping his trousers in the most seductive way he could manage. After his trousers joined the shirt on the floor, another order was heard

"Good… Now straddle my legs."

He obeyed to the voice again and walked to the sitting man in front of him. That brown leather chair had been the location for many of their encounters and if Percy hadn't already had a kink for the air of power it gave to his lover, he surely had developed one now. He straddled the still clothed thighs with only his black boxers on (they were the other's favorites) and waited for the next command.

"Do you still have the toy inside of you?"

Percy nodded happily. He was always expected to wear a butt-plug for four hours before their scheduled meetings because his lover hated to prepare him. He said it made him feel disgusted.

The older of the two grabbed his pet's ass possessively and slid his right hand inside of his underwear. He pushed the toy inside the delicious entrance a few times, emitting a moan from the man above him and then pulled it out altogether.

"The plastic toys are nice but I think my toy gives a lot more pleasure, don't you think?"

Percy nodded again and raised his hips so that his boxers could be removed more easily. The sound of a zipper made his body shiver with excitement and two strong hands helped him sit again, but this time on something hard and thick.

He groaned at the pain mixed with pleasure sensation and tried to adjust himself to the intrusion as fast as he could. But his lover had other plans. He thrust with all his might and buried his cock even deeper.

"Move your hips now! Don't make me tie you up like I did the last time."

The last time had been painful and rough for Percy. He couldn't walk straight for days. No he definitely didn't want to repeat that night. So he started riding the blond with earnest, tightening his walls to make him cum faster.

The phone started ringing but the red head didn't stop. He couldn't stop now.

"Let me hear your voice."

He moaned loudly and started screaming for more and more and _Oh yes please more!_ His lover didn't touch him where he needed the most pressure to help him cum. He never helped him cum. He said that if he wanted release he should work for it himself. So he tried to hit his sweet spot every time and didn't ask for assistance ever again.

After a few more thrust they reached they completion together and Percy collapsed on top of the paler male in content. The phone rang a second time and he heard someone pick it up from the wooden desk.

"You have reached Malfoy and son's law office. How can I help you?"

_I am a line_

"Percy darling! It has been so long since I last saw you! Why haven't you come earlier? Your father and I are really worried about you."

Percy hugged his mother tightly and sat down on their dinner table without saying a word. It was true. He hadn't visited his family for two whole months and they lived 30 minutes away from his house.

"Leave him alone, Molly. The boy has work to do. He needs his free time to relax, not to be harassed by your constant questions."

"It's ok dad. Mum is right." said Percy quietly.

"Anyway! Ron is coming in a few minutes with the baby! He and Hermione are going on a trip to Paris for the weekend and they asked me to babysit. Isn't it wonderful? This home has not heard baby's cries ever since Victoire was born!"

Ron was Percy's youngest brother out of five. His mother was trying for a girl and after Bill, Charlie, himself, the twins and Ron she finally gave birth to Ginny, his loud and demanding sister. As for Victoire, she was Bill's daughter and Molly's first grandchild. Everyone adored the sweet little girl but now there was a new addition in the Weasley clan.

Percy hoped the baby-boy would not be as stubborn as his father.

As if he had heard his thoughts the doorbell rang, and Molly ran to answer it. His sister-in-law, Hermione entered the house with her husband following behind her and a small stroller in front of her.

"Good morning!" the girl said "Thank you for taking care of Hugo for us. I put his diapers and milk in this bag." She pointed at the big red bag in her arm "And if something happens, call us on Ron's cell. Oh hi Percy! I am sorry that we can't stay and talk but our flight leaves in 40 minutes and it's a long way to the airport." She gave Percy a small kiss on the cheek, glanced at her son one more time and after both of them hugged his parents, the couple left as fast as it had come.

"He is so beautiful!" squeaked Molly and took the baby out of the stroller. "Here, Percy. Hold your nephew."

Percy took Hugo carefully in his arms and the little boy stared at him with his big blue eyes. He had the Weasley red hair too. He was indeed beautiful.

"You look so good together. When are you going to find a nice boy and start a family as well? Even Ginny is planning to get engaged this spring. Don't you want to have children?"

Percy signed and answered "Mum I told you, I need to focus on my job now. When I'll open my law office with my own clients, I will think about children."

Molly walked to her son with a sad smile on her face. Her hand touched his cheek softly and she said in a serious voice

"You think you have all the time in the world but if you spend it on the wrong things it will be over before you know it. Don't waste your life on a job that keeps you away from true happiness and love. You are losing yourself, Percy. And if you don't stop now, you might regret it in the future."

Percy's eyes widen at his mother's words. She spoke like she knew everything. Like in some strange way she had found out about his secret relationship. But that was impossible.

No one knew and no one could ever know about this.

_I am a line_

His desk had everything a secretary would need. The latest computer, a new telephone, a fax machine on the corner and even a coffee machine next to it. He was thankful for the last one. He had to wake up at five in the morning to do his usual routine and caffeine was vital for his system.

Suddenly a tall blonde woman opened the glass doors of the boss's office and she walked quickly at his desk, her red heels making loud noises at every step. She was wearing an expensive white coat and a black dress underneath it. She took off her dark sunglasses and asked

"Is my husband in there, Weasley?"

"Yes Ms. Malfoy. Do you want me to announce your visit?"

"No need." She said and opened the wooden door to her husband's private office. A few minutes later loud yelling was heard from inside and a crashing sound followed it. Narcissa Malfoy exited the room in a hurry, tears running down her face.

"Percy." Lucius Malfoy shouted "Lock the door and come in here NOW!

The young man did as he was told and walked into the room.

"Strip."

A/n: Hi there! Thanks for reading!

I wasn't planning to write this but after Nyx's review in my other story, I got inspired. I want to keep it short, like three or four chapters but I don't know yet. I will take it slow for now.

Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen in place

Chapter 2

"Special delivery for a Percy Weasley."

Percy raised his head from his work, ready to tell whoever had disturbed him that he hadn't ordered anything but stopped abruptly when he saw the familiar face.

"Harry?"

Harry Potter, the brunet with the piercing green eyes, his brother's best friend and one of his acquaintances. Actually he could say that that man was one of his friends too. One of the only two friends that he had, if you counted Penelope. He had never liked people and their noisiness anyway.

"Hi Percy! I have brought you food by your lovely and overprotective mother! At least it's delicious!"

"She told you to come and check on me, didn't she?" asked Percy, eyeing the plastic bag hungrily. It was true. Molly's cooking was always perfect.

"She is worried about you. She said that she can feel that something is not right with your life."

The red head sighed heavily. Damn the mother's intuition. Damn it to hell and back!

"I am fine. My schedule was just a little more demanding these past couple of months but it's not a big deal."

Harry sat on one of the black chairs in front of his desk, put his elbows at the dark wooden surface and said "You can always go on a date with the guy I have been telling you about. He is quite nice, an athlete and very handsome."

"You have told me all this before. What could an athlete and a lawyer possibly have in common? And honestly I am not into dating right now."

"Oh come on! _Everybody needs somebody_." singed Harry, using a pen as a microphone.

"Very funny. If this is true then why are you single?"

"I just haven't met the right one yet."

As if it was orchestrated the glass door opened and a young pale blond man with grey eyes entered the reception area.

"Weasley, I want you to…" When he saw that there were two people in the room he almost yelled "You have a guest? You know you are not allowed to bring friends over. This is not a café!"

Harry stood up from his seat and raised his hands in a defensive position.

"Whoa! Chill out a little! I just came here to bring him lunch! I will be gone in a few minutes!"

Draco Malfoy, the son of the owner, gave Harry an examining look and said in a sarcastic voice "So you are a delivery guy? Can I order something as well? I want a chicken with curry and one diet coke. And make it fast!"

Harry sat frozen for a moment and Percy hardly suppressed the urge to laugh. There was definitely a weird chemistry between those two.

"Listen brat! I know that daddy and mummy gave you everything from the crib but I am not a slave! I am a human being and I can surely kick your ass if I wanted to! So run back to your mansion or wherever you came from because I am not interested into your weird kinks! Bye Percy, we will continue our conversation later." Shouted the brunet and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Percy and Draco stayed silent for a few seconds until the secretary spoke in an amused tone

"Do you want me to give you his number?"

The Malfoy heir looked at him like he was insane but still replied

"Yes, please."

_I am a line_

Percy entered the office that night, still thinking about the events of this morning. This is the way people were supposed to meet and start dating. He tried to compare that to his situation but then dismissed the thought completely. Nothing had ever come to him in a normal way and especially not love.

The warm brown color of the walls always made him relax. He loved brown because it reminded him of chocolate and no one could ever hate that heavenly dessert. There were a few green plants here and there, giving the room an air of hospitality. But the most expensive and impressive thing inside the big office with the beautiful view was its desk. That desk was a masterpiece. It was made especially for Lucius Malfoy from one of the best carpenters in the world. Percy had felt the rough surface on his back many times.

"Good evening, Percy."

The red head turned around and saw Lucius closing the door and staring at him with lustful eyes. The little clicking sound of a lock reminded him, that this wasn't something normal couples were supposed to do.

"How was your day today, pet? I have heard that a young man has visited you."

"He is just a friend" answered Percy quickly, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Just a friend… do you have a lot of friends, who bring you lunch at work? Because this is something a boyfriend should do."

"No! He is a friend! And the food was from…"

Percy was unable to finish his sentence because a tongue was violently pushed into his mouth. He groaned into the kiss and felt a tiny smirk against his lips.

They broke apart in need of air and Lucius whispered

"I know you could never leave me but you must be punished for not telling me about this friend of yours."

The younger of the two shivered at the statement. He was so messed up in the head sometimes.

Lucius smirked at the reaction and started unbuttoning his pants.

"Tonight you will stay on your knees and when I am fully satisfied, I might give you a reward."

Percy obeyed and got on his knees. As soon as his boss's underwear touched the ground, he started his pleasurable work. And it was pleasurable because the moans and urgent breaths above him were enough to make him cream his pants. But it was also painful because the marble floor was not made for these kinds of things.

He sucked, licked and bit for two hours, making the blond cum four times into his mouth. His legs were burning and his throat was surely going to be sore in the morning. At last Lucius showed mercy on him and after his fifth release, he helped him stand on his two feet and took his member into his hand.

He stroked it fast and hard and Percy came very, _very _quickly.

"Remember. You belong to me and only to me." the cold voice said.

_I am a line_

Percy was sitting on a bench, moving Hugo's stroller slowly to make the baby go to sleep. This walk on the park was just an excuse to get away from his mother and her awful questions. He needed to calm down and not be reminded of how much his relationship was wrong at the eyes of the world. He loved Lucius. They had never exchange words of affection to each other but he knew that this was not something based completely on sex. It was something more…

A football landed next to him on the ground almost hitting his foot. He searched for the person responsible for this and saw a young man with board shoulders and short brown hair running to him.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Please tell me you are not hurt."

Percy smiled at the nervous man and said

"I am fine. No damage was made."

The man returned the smile shyly.

"Oliver Wood."

"Percy Weasley."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Percy. Harry has told me a lot of things about you."

The red head's eyes widen "This was planned…"

Oliver sat next to him on the bench and looked at Hugo with happy eyes.

"I had to meet you somehow. I know so much about you and yet I have never seen your face. That's unacceptable."

Percy stared at him his eyes still wide. This person was so different from him, like a huge ball of sunshine and excitement. He was very handsome too just like Harry had said.

"So now that I have seen you and you have seen me how about we see each other again? Over dinner?"

"Are you asking me out, Oliver?"

"Yes. Or is there someone else in your life?"

Percy thought for a moment. He couldn't tell anyone about Lucius because he was still married and the media will tear him apart. He was a very successful lawyer. And it was just a date. There was no harm on going on a date and shutting his mother and Harry up.

"No, there isn't."

A/n: Hello again! My plan is ruined! This story will be more than five chapters and it is difficult because I want to start writing the other story that has been bugging me. I will try to post the next chapter soon.

Thanks for reading and special thanks to Nyx and ZippyStar for their reviews!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen in place

Chapter 3

"Mr. Malfoy? Ashley called and said that she found a witness for the double homicide case. She will bring her in in a couple of hours."

Before Percy could close the door and return to his desk, a voice stopped him

"Not so fast Percy. Come in."

The secretary obeyed his boss's command and stepped into the private office. He looked at the sitting man in front of him and asked

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

"Oh come on Percy, stop pretending. We are alone now. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

Tonight… tonight was the date. The date with Oliver that Lucius must never know about. Because if he found out, he would never let him go. And Percy had to go. His mother's questions had become unbearable.

"My family and I are going to eat outside this evening. They want to see more of me, you know."

Lucius examined his face for a few moments as if he didn't believe him and when he finished, he said

"Okay, I understand their worries after all I am a parent as well. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is fine."

"Perfect."

Percy walked out of the office with guilt burning his soul. It was only for tonight. He would never lie to Lucius again after tonight.

_I am a line_

"How is your pasta? Is it okay?"

Percy raised his head from his food and stare at the man with the nervous smile. Oliver was so sweet. He had picked him up from his house, opened doors for him and always asked if he needed anything. But he was also a very interesting person. This past hour they had talked about almost everything, politics, art, music even about some of the cases that Oliver had heard from the TV. Their opinions were different but it was nice to argue with someone, who could speak his mind freely and had logical explanations for his beliefs.

"Yea, it's fine."

"I am really enjoying our time together, Percy. If you don't mind, I would like to see you again."

And here was the problem. Percy enjoyed their time together too but he couldn't lead Oliver on when there was Lucius in his life. He was a nice guy and didn't deserve to be involved in this mess.

"I don't know if that can be possible, Oliver. You see…"

"Percy! What a coincidence! I never thought I would meet you here."

No…

"Hello, I am Lucius Malfoy, Percy's boss and you are…"

Lucius raised his pale hand for Oliver to shake and the oblivious man gave him a big smile.

"Oliver Wood. I am Percy's… friend"

That pause was not good. I t was making the situation even worse.

"Nice to meet you, Oliver. I will leave you two to enjoy your dinner now. See you at the office, Percy."

Lucius nodded at the two of them and walked away from their table.

"Your boss seems like a good man."

Percy swallowed loudly and answered

"He is an intelligent person. Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the restroom."

The redhead stood up and ran to the restroom as fast as he could. He needed to calm down before he had a panic attack. He threw a lot of cold water on his face but when he looked in the mirror he almost fainted right there.

"I thought that you were going to have dinner with your family. I had to follow you here to know the truth."

Percy turned around and gave Lucius a frightened look.

"I can explain…"

"I am sure you can. But I don't want to hear it."

Lucius opened the door to an empty stall and pushed his lover in forcefully. As soon as the door closed behind them, he unzipped their trousers and fucked Percy raw without any preparation. Percy's vision started to blur and the only thing he could feel were pain and hurt. Lucius had never done this to him. Their sex life was a little rough but never like this. There was never this much pain. Percy felt used like a toy that was never loved.

The blond came with a scream and released Percy from his strong hold almost immediately.

"You will go outside and say to that asshole that you don't want to see him again. Tomorrow you can have the day off to heal yourself. If you ever do this again, I don't know how far I will go."

The oldest Malfoy left the restroom with quick steps leaving a crying and bleeding Percy behind.

_I am a line_

"Percy, are you okay? You were in there for forty minutes and now you look like you have seen a ghost!"

Percy sat down, holding his gasp as pain crossed his body.

"I am not feeling very well, Oliver. I think I should go home."

"Okay, I already paid the bill so let's go."

"You didn't have to do that."

Oliver smiled his warm smile again.

"I invited you here. It's my obligation as a gentleman."

They walked together outside and Oliver opened the door for Percy again. At the ride home, the two of them remained silent, listening to the soft music from the radio. The redhead wanted to cry again but held his tears back as much as he could.

"Here we are." said Oliver as he parked his car in front of Percy's house. "I really want to go out with you again, Percy. You are amazing."

Oliver moved a little forward and placed his lips against Percy's in a small kiss. Those lips made Percy want to cry even more. Why did Oliver have to come to his life now? It was too late for him now! He was too damaged now!

When they broke apart, Percy bit his lower lip hard and stared at the man in front of him. But maybe all hope wasn't lost yet…

"I want to see you again too."

A/n: Too dark I know but this story is supposed to be that way.

Thank you for reading and special thanks to Lukakoolarigato for the review!

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen in place

Chapter 4

"I would like to take a vacation for a few weeks."

Lucius was stunned by Percy's words. It had been two days since the incident in the restaurant and the redhead was still angry with him.

"If this is about your 'date' then I already apologized for my behavior. But try to understand. I felt jealous when I saw you with that guy. I acted on impulse."

The younger man's body shivered with terror at the memory. It was that moment that made him realize that he needed to move on, to forget… He had to build a normal relationship without having to lie about anything. This affair took two years of his life away from him and now it was time for a change.

"It's not about that. I just want to calm down and spend time with my family."

"Will we see each other through your vacation?" asked Lucius.

"…No, I don't think that would be wise. We can't be seen together outside of the office and you know it."

"Yea, I know it but all this time apart will damage our relationship."

"_Our relationship has already been damaged… by you." _Percy thought but out loud he said "We will be okay. It's just for a couple of weeks."

"Fine then, but come back to me soon."

Percy nodded but before he could walk out of the office a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

The redhead froze at the request but raised his head so that their lips could brush. Even though he had decided to leave Lucius the small kiss made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to start crying at the revelation. He was messed up after all.

"Call me." Whispered Lucius and gave him a strong hug. Percy returned it weakly.

"Okay, see you in two weeks."

_I am a line_

That small coffee shop next to his house was one of Percy's most favorite places. It wasn't the fact that it was closer from the other cafés or the fact that it had the best coffee he had ever tasted. It was just because by some unknown reason Percy felt like that place was his sanctuary. It had a wonderful view to a lovely park with a small playground full of happy children. It gave him a sense of peace.

He went there every day after work alone to clear his head and organize his thoughts. But today there was another thing he had to think about, his plan to escape.

Percy now knew that Lucius could be a very violent person when he wanted to. That's why he couldn't talk to him about breaking up face to face. No, they had to be as far from each other as possible.

Of course there was another reason behind this decision. Percy was afraid of himself. If Lucius begged him to return to him or treated him with love and kindness even if it was not genuine he feared that he might forgive him. He feared that he might lock himself up again in a relationship without future, just like those people, who always returned to their lovers and forgave them after they had beaten them up many times. Percy didn't want to be another victim like that. He always had specific rules in his life and one of them was: If he treats you like dirt, you run, run and never look back. No matter how much you love him. And he did, he really did love Lucius very much.

So now there was no way back. He will take his time off as an opportunity to get to know Oliver better but no matter the result of this experiment, he will send his resignation to the office at the end of his vacation. He had to move out of his apartment too, Lucius knew where it was. Also he had to find a new job and call Harry to warn Draco to keep his mouth shut if his father asked anything about him. Draco would never find out about the affair. Oh yeah, those two had started dating now but the brunet always said that it was just for fun. Percy never believed him.

"Okay." said Percy to no one in particular "Plan set. Time to execute it."

_I am a line_

"The movie was great, Percy. I am glad that you called me again."

The redhead turned to his date and gave him a warm smile. Oliver had been a gentleman yet again. He let him choose the movie, bought him pop-corn and even tried to hold his hand during the scariest moments. They had gone out on many dates these past one and a half weeks and Percy really enjoyed himself. But in the back of his mind, Lucius was always there.

"I am glad too."

"Do you want to grab something to eat? Or we could go to my place and have some take- out."

OH. The 'do you want to come upstairs' talk. This was different. He only had two boyfriends before (counting Lucius in of course) but neither of them had asked him that. The first one was in college and he was his roommate so it was unnecessary to have these kind of conversations and the last one had been flirting with him for months in the office and one day they just started having sex on the desk.

So Percy didn't know what to do now. Was it too soon to stay over at Oliver's? Did he trust the other man enough to do this?

"Percy?"

"… Huh?"

"I asked you something. Didn't you hear me?" Oliver asked with a worried expression.

"I heard you. Let's go to your place."

_I am a line_

"So this is it. I know it's a little messy but I have been living alone for four years now and my ex-boyfriend never cared about it. Do you want a drink?"

Oliver's apartment was small but cute. It had one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen inside the living room with two large windows. The colorful lights of the city could be seen from there and Percy sat down on the dark blue sofa gazing at the view and biting his lower lip nervously.

"Some water would be fine. I don't drink much."

Oliver nodded and carried a glass of water for Percy and a beer for himself. They had decided to eat Chinese, something that Percy had never tried before.

"You want some help with that?" asked the athlete with an evil grin. "Maybe I could feed you…"

"Maybe… but no." said Percy with a matching grin.

Suddenly Oliver attacked the Weasley from the side, causing most of his food to fall on the floor and the sofa. Laughter filled the room as the two men rolled around like the children at Percy's favorite playground.

The game stopped when Oliver trapped Percy under him and said breathlessly

"I… win…"

Their eyes met and they both smiled together.

"I really like you, Percy."

"I like you too." And it was the truth. He did like him although his heart belonged to someone else. But he could win this. His heart will be free very soon.

That was the last thing that crossed his mind before Oliver started kissing him right there on the floor. Their lips moved slowly against each other, without the passion that Lucius always had but also without the fear that they will get caught. Because this wasn't wrong, Oliver was single, Oliver was nice and gentle, Oliver was safe…

They stood up and moved to the bedroom together, sharing sweet kisses and dropping their clothes on the way. When they fell on the bed their lovemaking was slow but pleasurable. Moans, screams and the sound of skin moving against skin were the only things that were heard in the small apartment until the shout of completion made everything stop.

"AHH! OLIVER!"

_I am a line_

Sunlight broke from a tiny crack on the window, hitting Percy right in the face that morning. He woke up and tried to get of the bed but a strong hand around his waist and the feeling of a body behind him stopped him. Then he remembered… he was at Oliver's house. He had slept with the man lying next to him last night and he almost forgot about Lucius and their sick relationship.

He got back under the covers enjoying the smell of the taller man on the pillow. He hadn't done this in years, sleeping with someone next to him. It was good, it felt normal and nice.

The sound of a cell phone broke the comfortable silence and Oliver rolled of the bed and reached the little devil on his nightstand.

"Hello?" he said in a sleepy voice and kissed Percy softly on the temple.

"…Yea, I know… WHAT?"

Oliver stood up jerkily, threw the covers of his body and started dressing in hurry.

"How could you let this happen, Jim? You are my manager FIX it as soon as possible!"

"What happened?" wondered Percy, who was still on the bed.

"Some lawyer sued my team! He said that I am on steroids! Even if the truth comes out, this rumor alone can ruin my career! I am sorry, baby but I have to go for now. I will call you as soon as the problem is solved."

Oliver gave his lover a goodbye kiss and ran outside. Percy's mind worked fast with only one conclusion for this new development.

"Lucius…"

A/n Hi again! Thank you for reading this story and please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I will try to post the next chapter soon.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen in place

Chapter 5

"You can't go in there! Mr. Malfoy is in a meeting!"

Percy ignored the blonde secretary with the slutty clothes and pushed the door to Lucius's office as hard as he could.

"What did you do?"

"I am so sorry, Sir. I couldn't stop him." said the girl behind him.

Lucius turned his attention away from his two clients sitting in front of him and gave Percy an amused look. The bastard was enjoying this!

"It's ok, Sarah. Go back to your desk."

The secretary returned to her work and closed the heavy door behind her. Percy continued glaring at his boss but the blond man just gave him a playful smirk. There was only silence for a few moments until Lucius said to the other two men in the room

"Please excuse us, gentlemen. Mr. Weasley and I have some other business to attend to. You can wait outside for a few minutes and then we shall continue our discussion."

The two men in dark suits walked outside quickly without saying a word.

"Now pet, you don't have to be upset. All I did was to give a good lesson to your boy-toy. He should know not to touch something that is not his."

"Oliver did nothing wrong."

"Oliver huh? Is that his name? You are right. _Oliver…" _Lucius spoke the name with disgust "…did nothing wrong. It was you, who betrayed me again. Ashley told me that you asked for a resignation form. You are planning to leave me! You even moved out from your apartment! I won't allow you to do this."

"You don't have the right to! I am breaking up with you! This relationship is over!"

When those words had left Percy's mouth, the oldest Malfoy stood up from his seat and ran to him. His hands circled the redhead's neck and squeezed with fury.

"You cheated on me and now you say that we are done? You haven't seen the darkest side of me yet, Percy so stop this childish behavior before I do something, we will both regret. You will return to the office this Monday and everything will be back to normal."

Lucius released his lover and the Weasley fell on the floor, coughing loudly. When he finally regained his breath, he looked at his boss with angry eyes and whispered

"What exactly is normal, Lucius? The secret meetings in your office every night? Fearing that someone will find out at any moment? Ignoring the marks that your wife leaves on your body, when you fuck her? I had ENOUGH! I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend in public. I want to have a family! Do you know how lonely I feel at night? We are together but I still feel like I am all alone!"

Tears started running down Percy's face but he didn't care about them anymore. He would let the other man see how much pain he had caused.

"But we love each other." said Lucius in a small voice.

"Sometimes love is not enough."

After his former secretary left his office, Lucius took his cell out of his pocket and dialed the familiar now number.

"_You will see Percy that love is always enough."_

_I am a line_

Percy entered his new apartment and sighed. This experience had been one of toughest ones in his whole life. He felt like all his strength had been drained fromhis body.

The phone rang urgently and the redhead moved to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi baby."_

Percy smiled softly at Oliver's voice.

"Hello to you too. Is everything ok? Did your manager fix your problem?"

"_No, but we are working on it. I just called to let you know that our date is cancelled. I am sorry."_

"I don't mind."

"_It's too bad. I was looking forward to this date… and the things we would have done after it."_

Percy laughed loudly. That man had a very dirty mind.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"_I do but… I missed you. I can't wait until tomorrow. I want to see your face."_

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated inside his pocket.

"I am sorry but I have to go. I will talk to you later."

"'_Sigh' Bye."_

Percy ended the call and answered his cell phone with quick movements.

"Hello?"

"_Percy darling, Could you come over? Someone has dropped something for you."_

"What is it Mom?"

"_You have to see for yourself."_

_I am a line_

"OH, MY GOD!"

This was not happening! No way!

"Is that a car?"

"Of course it's a car, stupid." said Molly "And a very expensive car. But wait until you see what's inside the house."

Percy followed his mother like a robot would. The car was beautiful. And it was in his favorite color too, a shiny red.

But the surprises weren't over yet. The whole house was filled with roses. White, red and pink roses. Percy could almost faint from the wonderful smell.

"There was a card in one of the bouquets. It says _'I am sorry, baby. Please forgive me.' _Did you have a fight with Oliver?"

"No mum. I didn't. This is a mistake and I will fix it."

He had to talk to Narcissa Malfoy… This madness had to end.

A/n: Hi! This story will be over in two or three chapters. I wanted to keep it short because I want to write other stories in the future.

Thank you for reading and special thanks to Anglofan for reviewing!

Please leave me more reviews to let me know what you think.

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen in place

Chapter 6

Percy hated the Malfoy Manor. It reminded him of the old haunted houses in the ghost stories that his older brothers told him, when he was little to frighten him. Especially at night the castle-like house with its dark outer walls and the big, almost like a labyrinth, garden looked like the home of the famous Dracula.

It also reminded him that Lucius always had a life without him in it.

So that morning as he was climbing the stairs to the Manor's double doors, he felt an ache in his heart but had determination in his mind. If Lucius wanted to play dirty and threaten his new boyfriend, then Percy had no reason not to do the same. Narcissa Malfoy was going to learn the truth today.

"How can I help you?" asked an old woman at the doorway. She must be the maid.

"I would like to talk to Ms. Malfoy. Is she in?"

"Who is it Clarissa?"

That familiar voice made Percy almost turn around and run away from this horrible place. This was a bad idea after all. How could he destroy that woman's life just like Lucius was trying to destroy his own? Was this really the only way he could free himself from her husband's prison?

"Weasley. What do you want?" said the beautiful blond woman in a rude tone. She was wearing a casual but still expensive blue dress with silver high heels. She looked like a model, which had just walked out of a photo-shoot and Percy felt awful as he compared himself to her. Why did Lucius pick him, when he had such a woman by his side?

"I-I…"

"Weasley, if you have come here to waste my time with your retarded behavior then you should leave before I get too angry."

The redhead coughed soundly and tried again "Ms. Malfoy, can we talk in private? This is a very important matter."

An annoyed expression entered Narcissa's face and she gestured to Percy to come inside. The two of them walked together to the big balcony on the other side of the huge house without saying anything to each other. Percy had the urge to run again.

The balcony had a wonderful view to a small forest and the sun made it look like it was part of a fairytale. They sat on opposite white chairs and Clarissa served them some tea.

"Leave us alone." Ordered Narcissa and the maid left them quickly.

"So Weasley… What is this all about?"

Percy took a big breath and started talking

"Ms. Malfoy I don't know how to say this… This may sound crazy or impossible but… your husband has been lying to you for years."

The woman's face remained emotionless throughout Percy's slow monologue until Narcissa said in a cold voice.

"Is this about your affair with my husband, Weasley? Because if it is then all I have to say to you is this: I may look the other way but I'm clearly not stupid. Lucius had many sluts like you in his bed. If you have come here to blackmail us then please name your price and go. The Malfoy family has always handled its scandals with as much secrecy as possible. The press and my son will never know about this. So… tell me your price."

Percy was stunned by her words. She knew… she knew everything. All this time she stayed here, without saying anything to stop this sick situation. All this time frozen… frozen in a place like this, in a relationship without love and compassion. A place full of loneliness.

And he thought his life was difficult…

"Ms. Malfoy… I didn't come here for money. I came to ask for your help. I never cared about money anyway. All I want is to be free… I am trying to move on, to start a new life but Lucius won't let me. He wants to ruin all my efforts, spreading rumors about my boyfriend and buying gifts to make me go back to him. Please talk to him, make him see that it's over. I swear I will never bother you again. I will stay away from him and you can win him back."

Narcissa gave the man in front of her a sad smile and said

"Win him back? But I never had him." At that a few tears started falling on her pale face. "I loved him so much… I married him against my father's will, who never liked him from the start. I ignored everyone and believed his words of love… because I wanted to believe him. I wanted him to love me but…" She was sobbing at the end of that sentence. "I gave him a child! I gave him his wealth! I gave him my LIFE!"

The redhead stood up from his seat and hugged the crying woman tightly. So much pain and sorrow… Even if he survived all this, that woman would have to remain here. Life was so cruel sometimes.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me Ms. Malfoy, please forgive me. I shouldn't have slept with him, I shouldn't have loved him, I should have thought about your feelings… You don't deserve this, no one deserves this."

They stayed like that, crying soundly. Narcissa was the first to gather her feelings and wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, she whispered

"I brought this to myself. I never listen. Always so stubborn. And you are a victim just like me. He tricked you with his words and fake promises but if you want to be free, then I will help you."

After a moment of hesitation, she added

"At least one of us will be happy."

_I am a lone_

Five hours later the members of the Weasley family were having a peaceful dinner together, to celebrate the return of Hermione and Ron.

Percy was holding little Hugo in his arms, not ready to say goodbye to the child yet. All this time together made him love that baby even more. Victoire was running around him in circles, talking about her day and how her small kitty liked to play with the end of her blond curls.

"Victoire! Come and see what Uncle Ron brought you from his trip." shouted Bill, who had his arm around a very pregnant and giggling Fleur. She glanced at Percy with amused eyes and pointed at the twins with her hand. Percy could hardly control his laughter, when he saw how hard Fred and George were trying to embarrass their only sister, Ginny and her fiancé. That was truly hilarious! It was too bad that Charlie was missing all this.

Two hard knocks on the door made Molly jump from her seat and walk to answer it like any good hostess should.

"I've got a package for a…" a young man said and glanced at his list "Percy Weasley?"

Percy stepped in front of his mother quickly. "I am Percy Weasley."

"Sign this."

The redhead signed the form and the delivery guy gave him a small box. After the door was closed the entire family gathered around Percy out of their famous curiosity.

"Is that a present, Uncle Percy?" asked Victoire.

"I don't know. Let's see."

With trembling hands he opened the package slowly and gasped at its content.

Inside the small box laid a silver engagement ring.

_I am a line_

"Why did you do that? MARRIAGE? We barely know each other and you propose?"

Oliver let a screaming Percy into his apartment but his eyes widened at what he had just heard.

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole night. When did I propose to you?"

"Then what's this?" shouted the Weasley and threw the ring at Oliver's face.

The athlete picked it up from the floor and after a quick examination, he said

"That's a beautiful ring but this is the first time I see it."

Percy remained quiet for a few moments and then came to a sudden conclusion.

"I am going to kill them! They pranked me again! They do this every time!"

"Your brothers again?"

"Yes!"

Oliver kissed his lover softly and smiled.

"It's okay. At least I got to see you. I missed you."

They kissed again but more passionate this time. Percy's hands circled the other's neck to bring him even closer to his body but their kiss was broken by Oliver.

"By the way, I am sorry for your boss's wife. You must have known her pretty well."

Percy removed himself from the athlete's embrace and looked at him with surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard? They found her body an hour ago. Poor woman was stabbed from behind in her own house. It's awful to die in such a cruel way."

A/n I just realized that my previous chapters weren't as good as I wanted them to be. I am really sorry for that.

Thank you for reading this story even though it didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it.

Special thanks to Lukakoolarigato and AidenVanHelsing for reviewing!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen in place

Chapter 7

Murder… Narcissa Malfoy was murdered inside her house while she was putting her make up on in front of her bedroom's mirror. The murder weapon: a small knife that the police never found. The killer: unknown.

And it all had happened just thirty minutes after Percy had left the Manor.

This was insane!

The young man had cried for hours on Oliver's chest, yelling about the unfairness of the world. Later he wiped his tears from his blue eyes and ran fast out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Oliver behind.

He knew exactly, who was responsible for all this…

"Pet! It's so nice to see you! Do you want some wine? I am celebrating my freedom tonight."

Percy glared at the relaxed but evil figure before him and closed the wooden door slowly. This was it… in this office, where everything had begun, it will all end.

"Why?"

Lucius smiled, showing his pearly white teeth that made him always win the hearts of his female clients and said

"Don't look so sad, pet. You should be happy! We can be together now. Forever together. Did you like the ring? I was going to buy something a little more elegant but that little red diamond caught my attention as soon as my eyes landed on it. After all red is your favorite color."

"Lucius…"

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon? Paris is always a good destination but I find it a little too cliché for us. How about Hawaii? Or the Caribbean islands? They are amazing this time of the year."

"LUCIUS!"

The blond stopped his monologue quickly and after a few moments of silence he walked to Percy with a beatific expression on his face. That scared and annoyed the redhead even more.

"What is it, love?"

"A woman is DEAD! You killed your own wife!"

Lucius caressed the other's cheek softly and smiled again.

"I did no such thing. I was here all day. I have witnesses to prove my alibi."

Percy jerked away from the touch as if something had burned his face.

"You think that I'm an idiot? You obviously paid someone to do it. Who was it, Lucius? Was it your brother in law, Lestrange? He always wanted your wife's part of the Black fortune. Was it your little bitch, Pettigrew? No, he is too stupid for this stuff. So who was it?"

Lucius stared at his wine glass for a second and then asked quietly

"Does it matter?"

"Not really… What really matters is that a life has been lost because of you! And the worst thing is that there was no reason for her to die!"

"Don't you want to be with me? Isn't that enough?"

"I didn't want to do it that way… she didn't deserve this."

Suddenly strong and familiar arms brought him against a hard chest and the tears appeared on his eyes again.

"I love you. I will do anything to make you mine, Percy. Screw the consequences! You are everything for me. Everything… When you first came here I thought that I found a reason to continue living because without you my life was just a play with a bunch of really bad actors in it. Narcissa could never make me feel like you do, always too busy in her social events and her expensive clothing. My son was just the result of this unhappy marriage, too spoiled from his mother to even care about me. I was truly miserable before you. You don't know how much you mean to me but let me say this: I love you very much… and I need you to stay with me. Stay with me forever…"

Percy was stunned by the sudden confession. All these years he never had heard something more beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. If Lucius had said all these things to him two months ago then he would have endured the difficulties of their relationship. He would have done everything to stay by Lucius's side. But it was too late now for them. He was disgusted by the crazy person that the silver eyed man had become.

"I can't…" the redhead stepped away from the warm embrace and, looking right at his former lover's eyes the whole time, kept heading for the exit. "I am sorry…"

Lucius eyes became instantly cold and he took something out of his jacket's pocket. The moonlight from the opened window made the small gun shine dangerously in the darkness of the room.

"Then you give me no other choice, baby."

A small click made Percy froze in the middle of his escape.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You can't escape from this murder, Lucius."

"Who said that you will die alone? I told you already, life has no meaning for me without you."

"No, please don't do this. NO!"

The loud sound that the bullet made when it left its safe home was heard in the entire building, making everyone run to the upper floor as fast as they could.

But Percy couldn't hear their footsteps, he couldn't hear their shouts of worry. The only thing that the young man could feel now was the unbearable pain on his stomach and the cool touch of the floor against his entire body. The last thing he heard before his vision became black was a low male voice saying

"See you in hell, Percy. And don't forget that I will always love you."

A/n: I don't know what to do! Should I let him live? Should I let him die? I have two endings in my mind but I don't know which one to pick! What do you think? Should I write them both maybe?

Thank you for reading!

Bye!


	8. Epilogue

Frozen in place

Epilogue

The constant beeping of the small machine gave a sad tone to the large room that night. It was a reminder of how easy death could come into someone's life and destroy it forever…

"Mom, please come home for a few hours. You need some sleep."

Molly Weasley raised her head from her son's chest, where she was trying to hear his weak heartbeat and looked at Ron with tired eyes.

"I can't leave him alone. He needs me…my poor baby needs me. What if he opens his eyes and won't find me here? No, I am staying."

"He won't open his eyes, Mom. The doctor gave him a very strong anesthetic so that he could deal with the pain. You don't have to be here."

"My SON nearly died and you ask me to abandon him? Never! I am his mother! I have a duty to stay by his side! I have a duty to protect him!" At this she turned to the young man on the bed and hugged him as much as she could, tears burning her eyes again. "Oh, Percy! I didn't protect you, my child! I am so sorry! Please wake up, Please, I am so sorry!"

Arthur entered the room that moment and hugged his wife tightly, whispering softly into her ear

"There was nothing we could have done, Molly. We didn't know."

"I knew! I knew that something was wrong! I should have talked to him, I should have stopped him, I should have been there for him! Why? WHY my baby? He did nothing wrong, he was always such a nice and shy kid. Why did that bastard hurt him?"

"He said that he was going to leave him… He was a crazy man, darling. And our son was unlucky enough to meet him. But he is fine now. He is with us, he is still alive."

The redhead woman turned to the peacefully sleeping Percy again and took his hand into her warm ones.

"Yes… He is still alive."

Arthur left her by Percy's side and walked outside to talk to his family, who were waiting with worry for the young man to return to them.

"The police called. Lucius Malfoy threw himself to a window and fell from the fifth floor of the department. The policemen and his lawyer couldn't stop him. He is dead."

_I am a line_

Darkness. Emptiness and Darkness. That's all that he could feel.

Was this the way death was supposed to feel like? Did you just fall into a big black maze and wander around until the end of time? If that was the case then dying was really depressing.

Why was he dead again? He couldn't remember exactly. His mind was full of images but none of them made sense for him.

There was one of a happy family, eating dinner together. Was he one of them? Yes he was one of them. This was his family…

The picture changed to reveal one of a blond girl, sitting on a bench and smiling at him. He knew that she was his best friend but her name remained a mystery to him. The only thing, he was sure of was that this girl was somewhere far away from him now and that he really missed her.

Another change and then he saw two young men, one brunet and the other blond, walking towards him and holding each other's hand. These were his friends too. He was there when they first met. What were their names? Why couldn't he remember?

The last image was the most mysterious one. A blond couple was standing in front of a mirror, looking right at him though the cold glass. The woman was truly beautiful, like a model. But her eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness and for some unknown reason, he felt responsible for that.

The man seemed very familiar to him, more than any other person in the previous pictures. Fear and love… these were the feelings that this person had burned into his soul one day. He loved him, he was his lover…

Suddenly the couple started moving and a pale hand rose above the woman's head, holding something shiny and sharp. A knife…

"No, Lucius! Please don't hurt her! She loves you! ALL SHE EVER DID WAS TO LOVE YOU!"

Blood was spilled on the mirror, the blood of an innocent soul. Slowly the once black world around him turned into a deep red. There was no escape.

"NO!"

His eyes flew open and his body jerked awake. Where was he? Why was everything so bright?

"Welcome back, Mr. Weasley. You really scared us for a moment."

_I am a line_

"Can I come in?"

Oliver walked inside the white hospital room, holding a small bouquet of red roses into his arms. He was quickly attacked by a loud redhead family, who were blocking his way to the single bed with the light blue covers.

"Everyone, get out Now!" shouted Ms. Weasley to her sons and daughter and the room was empty within seconds.

"It's nice to see you, Oliver. Please don't stress him the doctor said that he needs to be as calm as possible."

"I will try, Ms. Weasley."

Molly smiled softly at him and followed the rest of her family outside.

"Hi."

"Hi." Said Percy and pointing to a large table to his left added "You can leave the flowers over there if you want."

The athlete placed the roses next to the rest of the small garden on the table and took a seat beside the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really but I have to explain everything to you."

There was a pause to their conversation until finally Oliver gathered his courage and asked

"You had an affair with your boss?"

"Yes"

"Were you still seeing him when we started dating?"

"Yes, but I broke up with him after our fifth date."

"Why did he shot you?"

"He was too selfish for his own good. He did unspeakable things, Oliver but I will never reveal them to anyone."

Another moment of hesitation and then…

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"If I tell you no then I would be lying. Lucius was my lover for years. I was, and a part of me still is, in love with him otherwise this whole thing would have never happened."

Oliver sighed heavily and asked one final question.

"What does that mean for us?"

The redhead gave him a sad smile and replied

"It means that I need time. My life is a mess right now, you need to understand. I shouldn't have dragged you into this anyway but you made me realize how wrong my previous relationship was. You were… nice and… safe."

Oliver stood up with a stunned expression on his face and paced around the room angrily.

"Safe? That's all I am for you? The safe choice?"

"No, no I didn't mean it like that…"

Percy was cut off by the other's screams.

"So you didn't really like me, you just thought that I was a better choice than your possessive lover? All you saw in me was that I was… Safe? SAFE!"

He repeated the word over and over again, walking like a wild animal inside its cage. Slowly he calmed himself down and pinched the bridge of his nose irritated.

"You know what? I don't care about the past right now. Call me crazy but I feel like you are the one for me. I Love You. So if you want time then, you will have it! I won't disturb you anymore. But don't think that we are done yet…"

And just like that Oliver Wood stormed out of the room.

_I am a line_

_Seven months later_

"Here is your coffee."

The small coffee shop next to the park was full with people of many ages and sizes. With the arrival of the new owner, the place had become quite popular to the law firms in the neighborhood. It was as if the place had been brought back to life.

"Uncle!"

A little girl with blond pigtails on her head ran into the shop and hugged the young owner's legs.

"I am working right now, Victoire. Go and sit over there and I will make you a strawberry milkshake."

"Yeah!" shouted Victoire and walked to her usual stool on the other side of the counter.

"Are you sure that you don't mind taking care of her for the afternoon? I know it was a little too sudden but Fleur and I need to go to work and no one else was available." said Bill with worry.

"It's fine. Victoire and I always have fun together, right princess?" The redhead said and gave his niece a secret wink.

"Of course, Uncle Percy!"

"Alright, call me if you need anything and Victoire… be a true Lady just like mommy taught you to."

"Yes, Dad! Bye!"

At the same time Bill left, a young couple entered. Percy smiled at Harry and Draco and gestured at the two empty seats next to Victoire.

"You have changed this place completely, Weasley. Last time I was here, it was just another boring café. I am impressed." said Draco, looking around him with surprise written all over his face.

"I couldn't let them close it now could I? This is my sanctuary, my other home. It means a lot to me."

"It means a new beginning…" added Harry.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." confirmed the redhead and began to prepare his friend's usual orders.

"We have news for you, Perce." Announced suddenly the brunet of the group.

"Are they good or bad news?"

"Good… I think."

"Spill."

Harry took a deep breath but before he could say anything Draco shoved his hand in front of Percy's face and shouted.

"We are engaged!"

"Draco!"

"Oh come on, Harry! You were taking too long to say it. I just couldn't help myself."

Percy's chin almost hit the floor from the shock. That ring was truly a work of art, simple silver with little blue diamonds on it. Who would have guessed that these two were actually going to get married one day? And it all had started with a fight in his old office. But that was a long time ago.

"Congratulations!"

"Penelope is flying all the way from New York tonight for the wedding. She really missed you." said Harry happily.

"I missed her too…"

"Uncle! There is a man over there, who doesn't have a drink yet! You are being lazy!"

"Good job, Princess! I will be right back guys. The twins have left me on my own again. I don't know what I was thinking when I hired them."

Percy took his small notebook out of his green apron and walked towards the lonely table in the back. A tall male figure was sitting there with his back turned to the rest of the store.

"What can I get you?"

"Did you forget the way I take my coffee, Percy? It hasn't been that long…"

The notebook fell from the redhead's hands when he heard the familiar voice.

"Oliver?"

"Time is up, baby."

A/n: It's over everyone! I leave the ending open for you to decide.

lukakoolarigato: I am sorry that Lucius and Percy didn't end up together but it just didn't seem right for me to let Lucius have Percy in the end. Thank you for reading my story anyway.

Also thank you Frangipani123 and ZippyStar for your reviews!

Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and supporting me. Check out my other stories on my profile page and let me know what you think.

Bye! See you in the next story!


End file.
